<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>middle by cmofasia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818638">middle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmofasia/pseuds/cmofasia'>cmofasia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cruel yet beautiful [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmofasia/pseuds/cmofasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi looks at her from the corner of his eye. She faces away.</p><p>"I chose not to wear it."</p><p>Silence engulfs them. She thinks she would never get used to the sounds of the ocean.<br/> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cruel yet beautiful [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>middle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pre-chapter 132</p><p>Warning : spoilers ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa's heavy eyelids slowly flutters open, her half gaze catching a seagull flying past the round window.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake."</p><p> </p><p>She shifts slightly and remembers the presence next to her. Mikasa lifts her head from his shoulder and lean back on the wall "How long did i slept?"</p><p> </p><p>"Long enough. It's fine, we're still far from Odiha." Levi answers, his tone groggy, as if he's only just woke up himself.</p><p> </p><p>How long ago has she earned herself some good sleep? Months, maybe even years.</p><p> </p><p>She's killed. Enemies, friends, sometimes she can't tell the difference. Someone like her doesn't deserve a good sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"You lost the scarf."</p><p> </p><p>She turns to him, the bandages obscured most of his face but she can see the heavy bag underneath his eye, and the way his eyebrow is pinching slightly. He's in pain.</p><p> </p><p>He had to kill his own squad.</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks at her from the corner of his eye. She faces away.</p><p> </p><p>"I chose not to wear it."</p><p> </p><p>Silence engulfs them. She thinks she would never get used to the sounds of the ocean. <br/> </p><p><br/>She hears shuffles outside their door, they're almost arriving.</p><p> </p><p>"I lost him a long time ago. we all did..but i didn't realize it sooner," She brings her legs to her chest "i was clinging to the hopes that he was still there."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he is," his voice resonates her, "what will you do then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't know until it happens." Her legs falls again, and she moves to leave the bed but his voice stops her.</p><p> </p><p>"I know i should've said this a long time ago," she turns to him as he speaks, and they finally face each other. "when all of this is over..come back to me."</p><p> </p><p>He squeezes her hand that was intertwined with his since the beginning. She looks down.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands lay in the middle. </p><p> </p><p>Why hadn't she realized?</p><p> </p><p>She smiles wistfully, Levi looks away. she might be crying, but she's afraid to find out.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel it, deep within her. That feeling she thought she would never get to know again.</p><p> </p><p>Hope.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>